breath_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Skywatcher
A Guardian Skywatcher is a Guardian-type enemy in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Overview These enemies are found in specific areas all over Hyrule, such as Hyrule Castle, Lomei Labyrinth Island, and the Ordorac Quarry in front of the Spring of Power. All of them appear patrolling with a spotlight. They resemble Guardian Turrets, however their model is upside-down and they have propellors on their three "legs" which can be destroyed. When spotted, they share the same music as Guardian Stalkers. History Along with several other types of Guardians, these were created 10,000 years before the events of Breath of the Wild, by the Sheikah to combat Calamity Ganon. The use of these models were unknown in the fight, but like the rest of the Guardians, these began to break down and diminish as their uses were obselete. They were re-excavated and reactivated for use against Calamity Ganon, but upon his return, he took control of all the Guardians and created destruction among the kingdom of Hyrule. The Guardian Skywatchers are known to have wiped out the remaining soldiers of the Hyrule army at the Akkala Citadel, marking an end to the kingdom. As Link wakes up 100 years later, most of the Guardian Skywatchers remain active, patrolling important areas which Link may have to go to. Combat These target the player and will eventually fire a dangerous laser, capable of taking lots of health or creating a fiery explosion. This damage can be reduced with the effects of Guardian Resistance Up, found in the Ancient Helm, Ancient Cuirass, and Ancient Greaves. Headshots can stun Guardian Skywatchers, however it must be shot into the eye in order to actually stun the Guardian. If an Ancient Arrow is used on the eye, it will instantly kill it, while other parts of the body will be severaly damaged if hit. These are immune to elemental attacks, causing Fire Arrows, Ice Arrows, Shock Arrows, and Bomb Arrows to act like normal Arrows. If other parts of the body are shot, mainly the right and left side, the Guardian will sway from the recoil, causing more difficulty. Throwing a weapon will also do this, and it may be ineffective. The Propellors of the Guardian Skywatcher can be attacked and destroyed individually. Not only does it stun the Guardian, but when all three are destroyed, the Guardian will fall and give the player a chance to attack it from an angle where it cannot aim and shoot. However, destroying the propellors may take several arrows. The use of the Master Sword, Ancient weapons, and Guardians weapons will be effective, mostly when the Guardian Skywatcher is grounded. With the Ancient Proficiency Set Boost from the Ancient armour set, the damage on the Ancient and Guardian weapons are increased. Another useful way to combat Guardian Skywatchers is by performing a Perfect Guard on the lasers, however this is more risky than other Guardians and less effective. The chance of the deflected laser missing is higher than the other Guardians due to its capabilities of flying, and targeting may be difficult if they are directly above the player. The player cannot perform a Perfect Dodge/Flurry Rush, as the Guardian Skywatchers do not have melee attacks. Trivia * Despite being able to fly fast and far, the Guardian Skywatchers have a limited distance they can travel before they must proceed back to their patrol routes, even when in pursuit of the player.